The Ghost of you and me
by PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons
Summary: One shot: Was his spirit with her through this night? Was she how how with him now? Or was that feeling just the ghost of a dead love?


_**What am I supposed to do with all these blues?**_

_**Haunting me everywhere no matter what I do**_

_**Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow**_

_**I can't let go **_

_**When will the night be over? **_

_**I didn't mean to fall in love with you **_

_**And baby there's a name for what you put me through**_

_**It isn't love, it's bribery **_

_**I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me**_

Riven laid in his bed, thoughts of Musa dawning over him. He had asked her to marry him when she had graduated from Alfea, and she had accepted. At first, things between them had been great, and they were both happy. Then, challenges arose—things that always ended up in a separation between them, causing them to break up. As he thought back to the beginning, it occurred to him that he had never really meant to fall in with Musa—it had just…_happened_, and whenever he did something wrong, she would in exchanged declare that she would love him no more, though things never turned out like that; quit the opposite, rather.

_**Seen a lot of broken hearts just sailing by**_

_**Phantom ships lost at sea one of them is mine **_

_**Raising my glass I sing a toast to the midnight sky**_

_**I wonder why no stars were to guide me**_

_**I didn't mean to fall in love with you **_

_**And baby there's a name for what you put me through **_

_**It isn't love, it's bribery **_

_**I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me**_

Musa laid in her chilled hood-bed in the castle of Melody, thinking about Riven and why they couldn't seem to make things work. One minute they were in love, giving comfort to each other, and then a split second later, they didn't—the confessions and soft voices were replaced with raw, contemptible words. Was this just a game they were playing? Was Riven the cause of it all? Or was it _both _of them?

She watched the candle that she had previously lit flicker and breathed in the air that dispensed around her from her open balcony. Sighing as she moaned, getting out of comfort as she stood up, she walked over to railings of the balcony and looked out to see what had been clearly placed before her from the start. So many hearts had been shattered, and she had been there to witness it all—the pieces were scattered like the bits of drift wood she would find on the beach.

She was starting to feel like she was on of them—looking up at the night sky, she remembered her mother telling her that everyone had a guiding star that helped them with choices—if that were true, then she was sure she didn't have one. Riven used to tell her that if she wasn't a princess, he would love her more—if she were to listen to his music, he would love her more—but in the end, no matter what she did, he had never really learned to lover her.

_**The ghost of you and me when will it set me free **_

_**I hear the voices call**_

_**Following foot steps down the hall**_

_**Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul**_

"I have to let her go," Riven comprehended, as he stood and walked to the living room—even in the dark apartment, he could hear Musa's sweet laugh.

_**Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow **_

_**I can't let go**_

_**When will the night be over?**_

Musa walked back to her bed, exhaling softly as she enjoyed the cool breeze that continued to sway along the open doors. Before finally tacking a step into her bed, she blew out all the candles, leaving the room only lit by the rays of the full moon that stood high in the sky, glowing despite the darkness.

_**I didn't mean to fall in love with you **_

_**And baby there's a name for what you put me through**_

_**It isn't love, it's bribery **_

_**I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me**_

Riven laid down on the couch, thinking of all the times that he and Musa just sat there, together. When they were in such a position, he knew that it had been uncomfortable for him—in the end, he knew that he could never be who she wanted him to be, but why couldn't he get her out of his mind? _Now _of all times?

_**I didn't mean to fall in love**_

_**There's a name for what you put me through **_

_**It isn't love**_

She had always been the girl who didn't need a guy—she who could take care of herself, so why did she let it happen? Why did she fall in love with him, when it just hurt her every time they broke up, or got back together? This _couldn't _be love.

_**It isn't love**_

_**I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me**_

_**There's a name for all the things you do **_

This wasn't love—he could feel her, but he didn't long to hold her, or to hear her voice, or _anything_. He just…_didn't_.

_**It isn't love **_

_**It isn't love **_

_**I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me**_

Musa drifted off to sleep with the feeling of troubled freedom and thoughts of Riven, not knowing that he too, had the same thoughts.

_**I didn't mean to fall in love **_

_**There's a name for what you put me through **_

_**It isn't love **_

_**It isn't love**_

_**I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me**_

****

****

****

**_I hope every one loved the story and I want to thank my friend Amani for beataing the story for me. The song was 'The Ghost of You and Me by BBMack._**


End file.
